


Stay

by VodkaWriter



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Feelings, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaWriter/pseuds/VodkaWriter
Summary: Every human being deals with death in a different way. Some are more prepared than others and that is my case, a few months ago I was diagnosed with a degenerative disease; doctors have said that they give me around of ten months to live. The only thing that worried me was that my father suffered, because as I read in one of my favorite books: There's one thing shittier than having a terminal disease at fifteen (in my case) and that's having a child who has a terminal disease.We have always been him and I, and occasionally my uncle, the funniest person on the world.I have seen dad work since my mother decided to leave us, he has always done his best to see me happy and healthy, well, as much as possible with an illness like this. I thought it was time to give back a little of how much he has given me, with my uncle's help we began to look for the woman my father has been in love with for years, his first love.And this story begins like this, with a diagnosis, acceptance and the beginning of an adventure.My name is Samara Marquina, and I am fifteen years old, my father is Sergio Marquina, the best father in the world. And my uncle is Andrés de Fonollosa, responsible for my story being told.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I finally posted it in English!

On March 2, Serguio Marquina’s world was torn apart by words that could scare even the bravest person. He never thought that he would ever experience that kind of pain. The pain that keeps you from breathing normally.

It all began the night before, when his daughter and brother surprised him throwing a birthday dinner. Andres didn’t use to come to celebrate his birthday, but he would always come during Samara’s. However, Samara always planned something special for him and Sergio was certain that Andres coming for his birthday was her doing.

For dinner, Andres prepared a delicious risotto while he spoke about the last place he’d been working in, Florence, Italy. Everything was perfect until dessert.

Samara had been feeling unwell for days now, but she didn’t say anything to her father as not to worry him. However, when she stood up to bring the cake, she didn’t need to say anything at all. It all was evident. Her legs were weaker with each step, and just when she was about to reach the fridge, her vision started to blur and she collapsed on the kitchen cold floor.

Sergio heard her body hitting the floor and he ran to her. He picked her up in his arms as he shouted to Andres to get the car. Deep inside, Sergio knew that this wasn’t going to end up well. He looked at the young girl in his arms and prayed that this wasn’t a big deal. Prayed was the key word.

On their way to the hospital, Sergio noticed how his little girl was still unconscious, which only made him worry even more. Andres was driving physically, but his mind was far away from the scene they were living. He was too worried and nervous to be mentally present. Sergio couldn’t help but think that this was much more serious than he thought and that alone was scary.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Sergio ran inside with Samara still in his arms, shouting for help. The nurses, hearing the shouts, appeared and asked him what was wrong with his daughter, but Sergio couldn’t answer. He was too concerned, too out of focus. The nurses understood and took Samara away in a stretcher.

“Everything will be fine, little brother,” Andres said, sounding as confident as  
possible even though not even himself could believe in what he was saying. Sergio nodded and started pacing back and forth in the waiting room while they waited for someone to show up to tell them what was going on with Samara. Thirty minutes later, a tall, dark haired, and serious man appeared. It was the doctor.

“Are you Samara Marquina’s family?” he asked them and they nodded. “Follow me to my office, please.” 

They followed him through the white walls of the hospital until they stopped in front of a door with a nameplate that read ‘Roman Baro’.

The doctor’s name. He opened the door and invited them to come inside. Then, he asked them to take a seat. Sergio couldn’t help but to feel even more nervous than he already was.

“I’m afraid I don’t have good news,” he said, slowly. “Samara is conscious and we asked her a few questions. She told us that the symptoms started days ago.”

“Days ago?” Sergio asked him, alarmed. How is it possible that he hadn’t noticed it?

“Yes. She said that she’s been keeping this from you because she didn’t wanted to worry you. Your daughter has been experiencing weakness in her hands and legs as  
well as dizziness,” the doctor said, giving Sergio and Andres a couple of seconds to process the information. “Samara has a degenerative illness. Unfortunately, her treatment is very expensive, but it’s her only chance. But Mr. Marquina, I must warn you that the survival percentage is low,” he said, honestly.

_Degenerative illness. Samara. Expensive. Survival percentage._ Those were the words that kept sounding in his mind like a broken record. He stood up without saying a word and left the room. He could see his world falling apart right in front of his eyes. Memories of his daughter invaded him. He remembered the first time she called him daddy, her first steps, her A and how proud she was of herself. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Samara, his little girl, she was only fifteen years old. It wasn’t fair. Suddenly, Sergio realized how difficult it was to breathe. His lungs weren’t producing enough oxygen. He heard Andres calling his name, but Sergio didn’t turned back. He wanted to leave this place, and so he started running away. When he was out of the hospital, he gave in and allowed himself to feel the pain. His knees hit the floor and tears ran down his face.

“Sergio,” Andres said, kneeling next to his brother. “Look at me. You’re going  
having a panic attack. I need you to look at me, okay?”

“My daughter, Andres,” Sergio said, crying. “My baby is dying,” he said and Andres could feel the pain in those four words. He couldn’t hold his feelings any longer. He couldn’t be strong even if he tried. His only niece, the little girl that was able to convince him of anything and everything, the princess that just by smiling could make someone’s day better, had a few months left. Andres hugged Sergio as tight as he could and he cried, too. He broke down. This was something they never thought that they were going to live, but yet here they were.

“She can’t die,” Sergio whispered, meeting his brother’s dark eyes. “We’ll pay whatever it costs. The robbery, Andres. It’s our only choice. It’s Sammy’s only chance,”

The robbery to the Royal Mint of Spain was their father’s plan, but they quit it when Samara was born and was left to Sergio’s care. The plan was the only chance they had to save the only person that they loved the most in the entire world.

“We’ll do it. I promise you we will,” Andres said, agreeing with his brother. They had to do whatever it took to save their Samara.

The siblings shared another hug in the cold night while in a more warmer place, inside the hospital, Samara remembered a letter that she had found in her father’s room while she was looking for the family book. The letter was addressed to the woman her father was still in love with. That night, not just Sergio and Andres came up with a plan. Samara decided that she was going to find Raquel Murillo at all costs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting it in Spanish and English, the Spanish version already has two chapters (soon to be 3) and this will be updated a couple of days after... I have to translate it so be patient, please.


End file.
